Coretan di Balik Buku Catatan
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Usai menyalin catatan milik Sakura, Sasuke dengan jahil mengutak-atik buku catatan itu. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata Sasuke berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang menarik./'Aku benci Uchiha Sasuke.'/Penasaran, Sasuke pun melanjutkan bacaannya dengan setengah hati./Spesial SasuSaku XD/AU/Oneshot/Fluff? :3/My first-extra-short-fic-ever XD/Spesial buat yang baru tuntas UN :)/Mind to RnR?


**NO BASHING CHARA XD**

**Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Coretan di Balik Buku Catatan**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Mungkin), AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung bercicit merdu, beterbangan bersama beberapa kupu-kupu cantik. Di dalam ruangan beraroma maskulin tersebut, sorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun tengah menekuni bacaannya—sebuah buku catatan yang kemarin sengaja dipinjamnya.

Kening pemuda tampan itu mengernyit, manik _onyx_-nya menatap angker deretan huruf -huruf yang berjejer absurd pada halaman terakhir buku catatan teman berambut merah mudanya itu—yang tanpa sengaja ditemukannya usai menyalin catatan sang empunya.

Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat, manik kelamnya pun kembali meneliti ulang kata demi kata yang baru saja dibacanya tadi.

**Aku benci Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sangat jelas sekali, itu adalah tulisan tangan asli sang gadis—Sasuke sudah hafal di luar kepala tulisan tangan khas gadis merah muda itu. Tak ingin terlalu mengambil hati atas curahan perasaan sang gadis, Sasuke pun kembali melirik kalimat di baris selanjutnya.

**Aku sangat membenci laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu.**

Kali ini, mimik tidak suka tak dapat terelakkan lagi di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Selain mengatakan rasa bencinya, gadis itu juga menghina _style _rambut yang telah dianut Sasuke sejak lahir. Dua hal yang membuat Sasuke bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan penelusurannya—tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

**Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kelakuannya kali ini.**

TUING

Secara refleks, Sasuke mencengkram buku catatan teman sekelasnya itu dengan lebih ganas lagi. Guratan-guratan kesal mulai menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha bungsu.

_'Memang apa salahku padanya?' _batin pemuda itu bingung. Padahal sampai hari ini pun hubungan mereka masih tetap baik-baik saja, gadis itu bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda _ngambek _atau marah padanya—singkatnya hubungan mereka normal-normal saja.

Lalu, mengapa ia mencoret-coret—menumpahkan—kekesalannya seperti ini? Di dalam buku, lagi. Ckck.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus mengakui perasaan menyesakkan—yang mendadak muncul—dalam dirinya kala ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dibenci oleh gadis merah muda itu sama sekali bukan harapan Sasuke. Berpikir ke arah sana pun Sasuke tak pernah.

Dan hei, gadis itu bahkan berkata tidak akan memaafkannya? Uh, rahang Sasuke mengeras menahan kesal—gusar sekaligus emosi.

Dalam hati Sasuke berjanji, secepat mungkin ia akan segera mengklarifikasi hal ini pada gadis merah muda itu. Sebenarnya apa salah dirinya?

Penasaran, pemuda itu pun melanjutkan bacaannya dengan setengah hati, usai mendesah pelan sekaligus menggaruk gelisah rambut _a la chicken butt _miliiknya.

Alih-alih menemukan kilatan penuh amarah pada sang _onyx_, manik kelam itu justru terlihat berkilau senang—_WTF_?

Bibir sang Uchiha tertarik perlahan, membentuk seringai tipis yang sangat langka. Kegelisahannya pun mendadak lenyap, terganti oleh senyuman penuh kepuasan.

Pemuda itu lalu menutup buku catatan pinjamannya, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di dalam tas ransel miliknya, dan akhirnya berlalu keluar kamar. Diam-diam, Sasuke terus mengulang bait terakhir yang dibacanya tadi dalam hati. Dan secara tanpa sadar, bibirnya kembali memamerkan _smirk _andalannya itu.

**Dasar Uchiha, kembalikan hatiku yang kau curi tanpa permisi itu!**

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Gajeee~ *kabur***

**1 detik kemudian~**

***balik* gomen atas kegajeannya, hehe ^^**

**Ini fic pertamaku setelah balik dari hiatus, maaf kalo gaje dan pasaran :') ahya dan ini juga fic terpendekku XD**

**Berkenan memberikan secercah (?) REVIEW padaku? *bow***

**REVIEW yaa XD**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
